You Can Find Everything At Walmart
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Sam goes to Walmart and finds something strange. Spoilers up until now.


You can Find Everything at Walmart

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. Spoilers for up till now. Maybe past Reading is Fundamental. I'm hoping that one of the two archangels mentioned in the summary is going to be Gabriel, but it probably won't. Anyway, this is just a way for me to bring my favorite character (other than the boys) back to life.

"Sam!"

Sam kept walking, at first, assuming there was some other Sam. After all, he didn't know anybody in town, so how could someone at the local Walmart know his name? But then…

"Psst! Sam! Over here!"

Sam turned his head, and his jaw quite literally dropped open. His reflexes being what they were, though, it was only a second before he had scooped his flask of holy water from his pocket and splashed it onto the figure of the supposedly dead Gabriel, who was crouched in an aisle. The only thing that happened was the Trickster's face contorting into a scowl.

"It's me, you idiot! You think a demon or monster could imitate my good looks?"

"But…you…how-"

"No, time for that now. Get over here." The archangel gestured with his head.

Sam quickly obeyed. "Lucifer-"

"Yeah, yeah. He killed me and Dad, brought me back to life. But we've got more important things to worry about now. I need your help."

"With what? What's going on?"

"I need you to help me arrange these-" Gabriel kicked at a pile of Pepsi Max boxes on the ground, "into a better pile than that guy's building." He pointed, and Sam turned to see a man in a Coca-Cola outfit working diligently on arranging a pile of Coca-Cola boxes into…well, something.

Turning back to Gabriel, Sam noticed for the first time that the Trickster was dressed in a Pepsi Max outfit. Sam took a deep, steadying breath. "Gabriel. You mean to tell me that beating the Coca-Cola guy in a pointless fight is more important than explaining how you're alive? WE MOURNED YOU AND-"

Gabriel actually looked hurt. "Sam…I…I died for you! You think I'd do this if it was a pointless fight?"

Sam instantly felt a pang of guilt. Not that he had a reason to feel guilty, Sam reminded himself. Gabriel may have sacrificed himself for Dean and Sam, but he had also forced Sam to watch Dean die over and over and over again. Then, he had used the brothers as if they were mere toys. But there was something so expressive and solemn about Gabriel's face that he couldn't help but want to forgive the archangel. It was probably Gabe's angel-mojo, Sam thought. But that didn't make it any less effective.

"Okay." Sam sighed. "I'm sorry. So what's going on?

"See the Coke guy? That's Raphael.

"Raph- I thought Castiel killed him."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed. "Correction. The Leviathans inside Castiel killed him."

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Sam agreed. "So how's he still here?"

"Oh, Daddy brought him back, too."

"Why?"

This time, Gabriel frowned and Sam found himself taking a step back. "Because he's His son! What's with you and insulting my family, today?"

Sam decided to let the topic drop. "Alright. What do you need me to do?"

The grin that spread across the archangel's face made Sam wish he could have phrased that better. "Just stay here for a moment. " Gabriel snapped and an aisle appeared out of nowhere, blocking them from Raphael's view.

Sam glanced around and saw that many customers had stopped to gape at it. "Uh, Gabe-"

"Just a moment, Sammy." Gabriel said, already hard at work, and soon there was a 20 foot tall pile of boxes of Pepsi Max. The trickster turned, giving him a proud grin. "Now, for the finishing touches!"

Before Sam could protest, there a snap and he found himself on top of the pile. Glancing down, he saw that his clothes had been switched out with a toga with the Pepsi Max logo on it; touching his head, he found a crown there. His left arm was holding a box of Pepsi Max while his right hand held a can.

"Gabe, what the-"

"That's great, Sam!" Gabriel called up to him from the ground. "Now, just hold your arm out and the can up in the air!"

"But I-"

"Come on, Sammy! A lot depends on this!" Sighing, Sam did as he was told. "Perfect!" The archangel walked to the end of the aisle and peered around the corner. "You done, Raph?"

"Yes." A deep voice resonated throughout the store, causing people in all the different aisles to jump. Sam could see from his vantage point that Raphael was seated on a throne made of Coca-Cola boxes. As far as creativity went…it was pretty disappointing.

"Great." Gabriel replied, cheerfully. "Might want to tone it down, though."

"And you might want to stop making barriers appear out of thin air. "

"Eh…" Gabriel shrugged. "I guess we can just wipe their minds afterwards. Now, one, two…" He snapped and the barrier disappeared. "HA!" Gabriel gave a triumphant shout when he saw the throne. "Mine's so much more awesome! I totally win!" From the look on Raphael's face, Sam could tell that the archangel couldn't formulate a valid argument. Raphael lifted a hand towards his statue. "Uh, uh, uh!" Gabriel protested. "No redos! I win! Now, pay up!"

Raphael muttered something that sounded like it was in Enochian and gave a wave of his hand. A wheelbarrow of chocolate-peanut butter ice cream appeared in front of Gabriel. "There. _Now_, can we go home?"

"How about no? I want to introduce you to some friends of mine." Gabriel smirked.

"But, you said-"

"And we will! Eventually…"

"Gab-"

"Hold on!" Sam glared down at the two archangels. "You're telling me that you made me think you were in trouble and dressed me up as the Statue of Fucking Liberty-"

"The Statue of Pepsity!" Gabriel interrupted.

"All so you could win some ice cream?"

"Hells yeah!" Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I mean…a wheelbarrow, of chocolate peanut butter ice cream? I can take it with me wherever I go!"

"I was worried!"

"You should have been! I could have lost!"

Sam fought back a groan, trying to remember why he had missed Gabriel. "Just…just get me down from here." A snap and Sam was next to Gabriel on the ground.

"Raphael," Gabriel announced, "This is Sam Winchester, Lucifer's ex-vessel. Sam, this is my brother, Raphael, the mutant ninja angel."

"Uh…hi." Sam said, forcing himself to hold out his hand. He'd been fighting a war with this guy for over a year; he doubted the archangel would view him as a friend.

Raphael looked at Sam's hand, then back up at Sam's face. "Greetings, mortal. I- ouch!" He glared at Gabriel, who had sent a small spark his way.

"Raph, be nice!"

"I'm older I-"

"And Dad put me in charge, so you need to do what I say!" Gabriel smirked and Raphael glared at him.

"So," Sam interrupted, trying to break the tension, "Is anyone gonna tell me why you two are alive?"

Gabriel turned to look at him, his brow furrowing. "You mean Cas didn't tell you?"

"Uh, Cas is kind of in a mental hospital right now-"

"Oh, for the love of-" There was a pop and Gabriel disappeared, returning only seconds later with a familiar trench coat-clad figure. "There! Hug and make up!" Gabriel said, shoving his little brother towards Sam.

"Cas!" Sam wrapped his arms around the angel. "Are you okay? Is it safe for you to be outside-"

"He's fine!" Gabriel huffed. "I healed him over a week ago. One of the first things I did."

"You- but why didn't you call us?" Sam released Castiel, who was looking at the floor. "We would have come pick you up?"

"I hurt you, Sam." Castiel whispered. "I am no longer worthy to be in your presence. I can never repay you for-"

"Cas!" Sam interrupted. "You made a mistake!"

"A big one." Raphael muttered and was punished with another zap from Gabriel.

"I'm not saying it won't take time to rebuild our friendship, but that doesn't mean we don't want you around! Dean and I started the Apocalypse and you forgave us!"

"But I-"

"No 'buts', Cas!" Sam cut him off. "Family means that no matter how bad someone screws up, you always love them. You're coming back to the motel with me and you're rejoining our family!"

Castiel smiled, and Sam saw tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Sam."

Sam heard a sob and turned to see Gabriel wiping fake tears from his eyes. "That was beautiful, Sam. Everybody, group hug!" The archangel snapped his fingers and everyone was drawn together. "By the way, Sammy." Gabriel whispered. "This forgiveness thing…does that apply to me, too?"

Sam sighed. "Sure, Gabe. You died for us, I guess you've earned it."

"Good. Because I sort of killed your demon friend, Meg."

"What? Why?"

"I went to the hospital to heal Cas and I saw a demon leaning over my baby brother!" Gabriel said, defensively. "What would you have done in my place?"

The Trickster had a point. "Alright. I didn't like her anyway."

"Now that we've all caught up, can we stop hugging and leave?" Raphael growled.

"Don't mind him." Gabriel snorted. "He's had a stick up his ass since Lucifer fell. But he's a softy underneath."

"I'm right here!"

"I know. Now get the stick out of your ass and go back to the way you used to be."

"I still don't understand how you two are both alive. I mean, I know that God brought you back but-"

"Look, Sammy." Gabriel sighed. "You know how everyone and everything goes somewhere after they die? Angels are no different. We get sent to a waiting room and hang out there until Dad decides what to do with us. Sometimes, He brings us back immediately. Sometimes, if we're really bad, He sends us down to live with big brother. Other times, like with me and Raph, He grounds us for a while. When I died, Dad sent me to my room and told me to think about what I'd done. Apparently, killing any asshole I see isn't something Daddy approves of. So, I was basically grounded up until two weeks ago. Then, He came in, told me I was off the hook, and that He was bringing me back to look after you twerps and to teach Raph here about free will."

"I still don't see why you get to be in charge…" Raphael muttered.

"Because I'm awesome, that's why." Gabriel declared.

Raphael snorted. "That's not the first word that comes to mind when I think of you."

Gabriel frowned. "Fine, the moment's over." He snapped and they were released from the embrace. "Now, let's go pick up Dean and Bobby. We've got some guy called Kevin to find..."


End file.
